


Gentle Things

by MinSoo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSoo/pseuds/MinSoo
Summary: It may be too much ahah, I don't write such things usually but I don't know, it felt like this. Guess I'm too soft for this pairing ahah. English isn't my mother tongue and it's not beta reader ! I got the inspiration from this Tumblr post :https://whatthehellisathimblerigger.tumblr.com/post/160436827395/eyesEnjoy the huge fluff, hoping it's not this "too much" :'))
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Gentle Things

**Author's Note:**

> It may be too much ahah, I don't write such things usually but I don't know, it felt like this. Guess I'm too soft for this pairing ahah. English isn't my mother tongue and it's not beta reader ! I got the inspiration from this Tumblr post : 
> 
> https://whatthehellisathimblerigger.tumblr.com/post/160436827395/eyes
> 
> Enjoy the huge fluff, hoping it's not this "too much" :'))

_“Do you think if we met differently we’d still be friends ?”_

“They’re doing it again.”

“What ?”

“Your eyes. They’re doing it again.”

Yuzuru frowned silently before letting out a light laugh. He tilted his head to one side and reached to take Javier’s hand in his own. The moon was high in the sky, and it grey light was shyly entering the room. Yuzuru sat on one side of the bed, while Javier looked at him on the other one.

“What are my eyes doing ?”

“They’re blushing.”

“Excuse me ?” Yuzuru smiled at him and lied down against him. His back was now against his friend’s chest. “Why would my eyes blush?”

“I don’t know, ask them. They are yours, not mine!”

There was a short silence, in which Yuzuru felt a slight touch on his lips. He looked up to see that the Spaniard was watching him, almost detailing him. He felt naked under his gaze, but he also felt unique. As if he was the only person in the world, as if he was his whole universe and it wasn’t unpleasing at all.

“Do you think that…” The youngest’s voice was hesitating, almost wavering. “Do you think if we met differently we’d still be like this ?”

There was a kiss on his cheek, then a smaller one on his nose. The palm he was resting his face against was warm, reassuring. It was his place-to-be.  
It was his home.

“Well, you know, you could be an alien that I would still love you.”

“That’s not very romantic. I don’t want to be an alien…”

Javier laughed, and the Japanese put his forehead against his. Their lips touched tenderly, and a small whisper died in their kiss.

“Even if we were in another life, I’d still reach out to you, Yuzuru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! I may do a couple of others short drabbles, maybe do a serie ? I'll see eheh


End file.
